


Swingline

by Tabithian



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 02:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabithian/pseuds/Tabithian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim's trying to ignore them, he really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swingline

**Author's Note:**

> [Inspired by this post.](http://lipstickandleeches.tumblr.com/post/52265670354/niknak79-so-romantic)
> 
>  
> 
> Spoilers for the original _Star Trek_ movies, I guess? IDK.

Tim's trying to ignore them, he really is. But Steph has her phone out to record this whole farce for posterity, and Cass is holding hers out, heartrending music spilling from its speakers. 

Barbara and her newest minion Harper are watching the scene unfold in amusement and not a little bafflement on Harper's part, and Bruce - 

"It _is_ a good movie," he says, nothing at all like pity in his voice.

There's the tiniest trace of a smile on his lips, closer to a smirk as he lowers his voice, causing Tim to lean in close to hear him say, "At least they haven't seen the one with the whales."

 _Yet_ , Bruce doesn't say. _They haven't seen it yet_.

Tim's eyes narrow because he knows Bruce. 

Knows the man is so very amused by this, that he'll suggest they watch the rest of the original movies over the next few office movie nights. That he'll - maybe happily isn't the right word, so much as it is vindictively - provide the viewing space as well as refreshments because he knows what will happen.

He has to.

He's worked with Dick and Jason – with all of them - long enough to know it won't be long afterward when small plastic whales will show up around the office. At Dick and Jason's cubicles in particular, hung up by the little windows so they can see one another. Little plastic fins pressed against the glass that separates them while Dick and Jason come up with dialogue even the worst daytime drama would think twice about using.

"Oh my God,” Tim says, even though he knows exactly why Bruce is doing this. "I said I was sorry! It won't happen again!"

Bruce slides a look at him and blatantly lies when he says, "I have no idea what you're talking about, Tim."

Tim stares at him, and then - because Bruce is the kind of person who has a hard time letting things go - 

"That reminds me," Bruce says, tapping a hand against his chin thoughtfully. "How _was_ San Francisco?"

One time, Tim thinks, dropping his head into his hands. He gives in to Bart _one time_ and Bruce never lets him hear the end of it. That business trip was _weeks_ ago.

"Great," Tim says, voice slightly muffled. "Fantastic. I think we managed to reach a compromise everyone's happy with." 

Bruce knows that, though. Just like he knows Tim was there to make sure negotiations went well, smoothing over any ruffled feathers Conner, Bart, and Cassie may have inadvertently caused. 

_Not_ to let Bart drive the company car they'd been lent, and most certainly not let him _wreck_ it.

The fact that they'd managed to do exactly what Bruce - Lucius, really - had sent them to do is secondary to any good they'd achieved in Bruce's mind, because he's _Bruce_.

Bruce, Tim has come to learn, is a _bastard_.

Maybe it's the result of having to deal with Dick and Jason's antics long before Tim ever came on board, something he learned from Alfred or maybe just something inherently Bruce. Tim isn't entirely sure anymore, or if it even matters because he's fallen into Bruce's orbit like everyone else here and can't find it in him to regret it.

Bruce makes a thoughtful noise, hand coming down on Tim's shoulder in what no doubt looks like a friendly gesture, voice light as he says, "Keep up the good work, Tim.”

When Tim cautiously peeks between his gingers he sees definite amusement in Bruce's eyes, the faint quirk of his mouth.

"And Tim?"

Tim lowers his hands, sitting up a little straighter because Bruce has that effect on people.

"Yes?"

"Next time," Bruce says, "don't let Bart drive."


End file.
